


12th  Birthday

by Ilikesadstories



Series: Stark-Parker family [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikesadstories/pseuds/Ilikesadstories
Summary: Morgan Happy Stark-Parker is turning 12 and Tony can't believe he raised a kid until now.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Stark-Parker family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	12th  Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!  
> Im so sorry it took me so long, I finally got to writing on this COVID pandemic now. So I will try to write more pieces for this verse.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

**_12th birthday_ **

Tony felt the mattress stiffing, shifting as he felt a small body pressing up into his back. Maybe ten years ago, that could have meant a slow, sweet loving making session with his Alpha, but in the present, today more precisely today, it only meant one thing. So Tony turned around to hug whoever was the little monster that wanted snuggle time before the others got their chance. He was surprised when he saw it was Morgan, she hadn’t done it in about 4 years. Then again, today was a special day. When he faced her, she had a curious look in her face and hugged him tightly, sniffing her daddy in search of comfort.

\- Hello birthday girl- Tony hugged back and closed his eyes, just enjoying his 12-year-old daughter. -How are you feeling this morning? - He muttered.

Tony waited for an answer but Morgan just snuggled closer and scented him deeper. That started to worry him.

\- Morgan?- Tony called a little bit louder and pulled her head gently so he could see her eyes.

\- I can present now- Morgan’s voice sounded unsure- When do you think I will present?

\- Well- Tony started to understand why all the comfort was needed, it was indeed a sore topic- It depends on who you are most like to, I presented pretty early, wasn’t even 12. Your dad was a late bloomer, he presented at his late 14’s.

Morgan stopped hugging Tony and faced the ceiling. She had grown to be a lovely lady, full-on Peter-like. Her features were soft and delicate but she had a permanent pout, brown warm eyes, tan skin (from playing so much in the sun). She was also very tall for age, she played so many sports that she had an infinite painting of bruises in her long and lean body. That came because she definitely had Tony’s spunky personality. Any activity that got even close to being “ _Ladylike”_ made Morgan uninterested. Not that Peter and Tony cared about _Lady-like_ things, they tried to give Morgan all the opportunities, that’s all. So they took her in Ballet. Then Gymnastics. Anything that meant dancing and funny clothes was a no-no. 

She did like soccer, karate, Nerf guns, and everything in her parent’s lab (there were some incidents but she was a smart kid).

Before Tony met Peter, he thought he was a fluke and that you could tell a person’s gender by its behavior during childhood. Alphas were tough kids, they were possessive, spunky, got into fights, and liked races and trucks. Omegas were calm children, seldom falling and going towards arts and had manners and liked soft things. Betas were medium, they liked to follow a lot, they would find a best friend in kindergarten and follow it for life.

So everyone thought Tony would be an Alpha for exactly this childhood traits, he even found his Beta best friend in kindergarten: Rhodes. He was a spunky and problematic child since the beginning, he would break expensive things and Howard would beat his tiny butt raw and Maria would be the one cuddling him (in secret). He’s genius would be in mind and temper, he would fight with teeth and claws and only be scared of the impetuous figure of Howard Stark.

And when he presented as an Omega, he thought it was a fluke. He had been such a cocky 11 years old. The presentation came after your 12th birthday but Tony presented exactly on his birthday. He was so happy, he spent the whole day in bed, Maria had to cancel his party and stayed by his bedside while he howled in pain, rolled around in sweat and cried painful tears, but he was still happy, he was becoming an alpha! Until the next day, when his scent settled down and his mom frowned upon his sight. The shame that followed would be part of his memories for a long time.

Until he found Peter, an Alpha that everyone thought it was an Omega, a fluke. So really now Tony believes this is all shit. Children will behave the way they like and biology will take care of the rest.

Morgan seemed worried, more than it was normal to be. 

\- What do you think I will be? - She questioned, still looking at the ceiling. Tony felt Peter slightly shifting by his side, and he knew that his mate was listening, but letting them have this conversation.

\- I think that you will be an amazing woman, Morgan- Tony stared at her, hoping that she would understand his feelings. She sighed. - What happened honey? That’s not like you.

\- The kids in my school were telling me some stories about people that presented Omega or Beta and were expelled from their home- Morgan got her face against Tony’s chest again and her voice wavered with tears held back.

\- What? Baby!- Tony sitter up and managed a 12-year-old into his lap, like he did when she was a small baby. Morgan was full-on crying now and Peter gave up staying out of the talk and also set up.

He came in Tony’s help and tried to give soothing words for his daughter. He glanced worriedly at Tony while petting Morgan’s back.

\- Okay, Morgan, listen to me.- Tony whispered to her in a calm tone- Those stories are from the past. People don’t do that anymore, well, only buttheads do- Peter glared at Tony.

\- There’s nothing wrong in fearing the presentation, Morgan- Peter rubbed slow circles in Morgan’s back as he talked in a slow and steady voice- But those stories are about sad, horrible times were ignorance laid bare in the world. We love you so much, we loved you since before we knew your face and our love doesn’t have a limit, baby.

Morgan’s cry had quiet down to light hiccups and now Tony was rocking her gently back and forth and her hiccups were slowly fading. She slowly took her head out of Tony’s shoulder and decided that she wanted her Alpha daddy, so she shifted towards Peter, who gladly took her and smiled at his partner. Tony felt joy then, especially watching his mate help calm their child down. When he presented, his mother had cried disappointed tears and his father haven’t even looked at him. And started treating Tony like if he was less then nothing. He never got snuggles from his mom anymore.

And he felt joy because none of his children would ever feel like it. They might feel fear, which was normal, but they would never feel ashamed or abandoned. His child was scared and she knew that coming to her parents was the right thing. And if that wasn’t a great way to show Tony that he was on the right path, then he didn’t know what it was. 

After Morgan’s tears dried and her hiccups faded, Peter took her to the Penthouse kitchen to make her his “ _special birthday breakfast_ ” like it was the tradition. They had the whole day planned and couldn’t let a day like this start like that. First, Peter would make the special breakfast and wake the kids while Tony had called Pepper, Nat, Wanda, and Vision to help set up the perfect picnic in Central Park. The birthday party would be a picnic and about 40 kids would attend it so they had work to do. Passing through the kitchen, he saw Peter finishing up the breakfast while Morgan helped him and the sleepy-looking Maria and Harley we’re watching them.

In Central Park, they organized everything. The Picnic tables had green and red tablecloths and they hang the letters “Happy Birthday Morgan” between two trees. They cleaned the leaves and set up the games for the children and set up a table with all the food that Nat brought. They also made sure that all the paparazzi were away from where the party would be. When everything was ready, Tony called Peter saying he could take the kids to the park. 

Peter arrived with the kids and they all managed to look somewhat presentable (leaving Peter in charge of setting the kids up was like letting a child dress the children up). Morgan had her usual casual clothes, Maria was in all her glory in a pink soft dress while Harley was in his favorite t-shirt, a red one with an Iron Man figure, and had the saying _“I am Iron Man!’_ written on it. Their kids were beautiful, mind you.

Morgan was a cute kid. She was the most similar to Peter, she had her soft chin and his eyes. Completing 12 today, you could see she was going to be as tall as Tony, for she had a slim and tall body for her age. Her deep brown hair was cut short in a spunky style, never bothering itself into a bun and being almost constantly dirty. Maria also had almost nothing on Tony, she was Peter all the way down. Her hair was light brown, long and soft, permanently combed and tied with bright ribbons or held up in tiaras. Her eyes and her baby-like cheeks formed a beautiful face, similar to her older sister and Alpha, but also unique. Now, Harley, that one was something else. 

Harley was Tony’s copycat, something that even frightened him a little bit. To see a picture of Tony at 6 years old and to see a picture of Harley was almost to see the same thing. Almost, and that was important. Because Tony’s childhood photos were black-and-white and presented a sad boy, clearly suffering through a bad father and hard times. And that was not Harley. Harley was an energetic 6-years-old, he smiled 24/7, and no photo of him ever presented the contrary. He was a copycat of Tony, except he was way happier, cheerful, and more looked out for.

Morgan’s eyes shone in the sight of her pretty party and as soon as the kids started to arrive, the chaos was unleashed. Tony and some parents took care of the barbecue and the other foods while Peter took care of entertaining the kids. At 31, Peter kept having energy enough to impress all the parents that saw him attracting the kids with uncountless games and songs and even some magic tricks. And so the day went on, the party was a success. The kids were having a blessing, some of them had scratched knees or sore members, but all under control. If there was any sight that the weird theory that kids behavior could say their gender, it was destroyed here. Morgan and her pals were all in for playing violent games of chase and soccer, Harley would get excited to play with his sister so he would follow her like a puppy while Maria and two of her friends played a quiet Tea Party, all pretty and sweet.

When the time to sing “ _Happy Birthday_ ” arrived, the sun was giving the first signs of it going down. Morgan was already so dirty, but Tony managed to gather all his kids (including Peter) to get closer to the cake and help sing the song. Morgan was so excited that she blew the candles with all the strength her lungs could express and everyone cheered loudly.

In the end, all the kids left slowly, all with a tired face, sore knees, and full stomachs. With the help of all the adults there they managed to clean things up while an exhausted Harley slept in the grass near them and Morgan and Maria enjoyed the last pieces of cake they could have. Tony took Maria in his arms and Peter took Harley and they both held each of Morgans’ hands and took them back to the Penthouse. They thought about showering the kids but they were so tired that they just put them in their beds and let them drift off to deeper sleep. Tony put Harley into his bed and just looked at his soft face, feeling his calming scent and just for the fact he existed.

When Tony finally got up from the little’s bed, he noticed Peter in the doorway, watching them. Peter moved silently and kissed Tonylightly. They hugged each other in the darkroom, only illuminated by the light from the hallway, and they just breathed each other scents for a while.

\- If you ask for anther kid right now, I’ll punch you babe- Tony muttered. Peter snorted a laugh.

\- Nah, I was just thinking how lucky I am.- Peter’s voice was full of joy.

\- How so?- Tony questioned. Peter sighed and hugged him tightly.

\- I mated with my teenage crush- Tony wasn’t sure, but Peter seemed to be blushing- I mated with my teenage crush, and our eldest child just turned 12. Im the luckiest person in the world.- And now Peter’s voice was shaky with what Tony bet was tearing. The kid was so weak sometimes, pfff.

But Tony couldn’t complain at all, especially when his eyes were moist. Yeah, they were lucky. Peter had his teenage crush and Tony, he had a new beginning. All his suffering, all life had thrown on him, all made sense if he got Peter Parker at the end of the night. So they retired to bed, holding each other close and preparing for their morning routine. In the early days, they could enjoy the quiet night together, but they were both dead tired. Instead, they got to cuddle and talk until they drifted off to sleep.

Of course, everything turned different in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, im sorry for the delay.  
> Leave kudos, comments, and critics!  
> Everything is welcomed!


End file.
